Team 7 Redux
by Leafnin
Summary: Sarutobi decides that Konoha does not have the individual talent it once had so he enlists Hatake Kakashi to train, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura, from the ages of 6. Guess what! Kakashi is actually serious about their training also!
1. Chapter 1

Team 7

Team 7.

I do not own Naruto.

AN: This is my first story and I hope you all enjoy it. I will be looking for a beta soon. This story is planned out to be epic length hopefully you all will like this version of our favorite manga. Please read and review to give me motivation and if you have a good idea please share it I am open to any suggestions, however I do have a concrete plot line. Pairings are undecided, there will be no lemons however, so if you have a favorite pairing send it in and it will get some consideration. Anyways enough rambling and here we go!

Prologue:

In the ninja world wars were often decided by a single ninja or a single team of them. Each country would have a few triumph cards to send of into battle that would no doubt change the course of it. Unfortunately Sarutobi could not help but notice that Konoha had lost much of it's prestige over the years. The only promising figure of this generation was Uchiha Itachi. All the other protégées and geniuses were either killed in action or did not live up to expectations. Uchiha Itachi had his weaknesses also, Sarutobi could not see him as a future leader. Even the Sannin had abandoned the village. If this trend continued then Konoha would eventually fall. Sarutobi decided to make the next generations Sannin.

First he needed three students and a capable teacher. He already had one child in mind to be taught. Uzumaki Naruto simply had the most potential of any child he had seen. He was the son of Namikaze Minato, and Uzumaki Kushina. He also had a demon sealed in his naval, granting him chakra capacities at the age of 6 higher than those of most Gennin and some Chuunin.

Taking another file he looked at Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha. He was already progressing very quickly and with the sharingan he would be one of Konoha's strongest ninja. He was a true genius.

However he needed the best female in their age group. He had no idea who that was so he would have to make a visit to Iruka's class.

"Hello Iruka may I speak to you outside for a second." Sarutobi asked Iruka.

"Of course Hokage-sama" Iruka said as he stepped through the door. "Has Naruto done something again?"

"No this concerns a different matter; I want your opinion on who is the most promising female in this age group."

After a couple minutes of thinking Iruka finally said "I believe Haruno Sakura is, she is very bright and she has amazing chakra control even at this age it must be near chuunin level easily. Also I believe with the right mentoring she can become very advanced in genjutsu and medicine."

"Thankyou Iruka" The Hokage said with a smile before disappearing into thin air.

"Please call Hatake Kakashi to my office and tell him to be here in five minutes after that go to Iruka's class and tell Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura to come to my office in two hours."

"Yes Hokage-sama" The chuunin messenger bowed before disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

_**One hour and fifty- five minutes later**_

"Yo" Kakashi said after shunshining into the Hokage office.

"Good Kakashi you are here early, I will inform you of the task I want for you to fulfill when your charges get here."

"Ok Hokage-sama"

Four minutes later Sakura walked into the Hokage's office looking very out of place with Sasuke and Naruto trailing behind her. Kakashi only raised an eyebrow at their presence.

After clearing his throat for dramatic effect Sarutobi announced "Congragulations you three are now the active team seven. You three are now ninja of Konoha" Sarutobi said while gesturing to the three academy students. "And this is your jounin instructor Hatake Kakashi."

"WHAT!! HAHA I TOLD YOU JIIJII I AM THE BEST!" Naruto said ecstatically. "I KNEW THE ACADEMY WASN'T WORTH MY TIM-"

"Naruto you will be quiet until I finish!" Sarutobi said a little annoyed. "Now because of the special cirucumstances you will not be taking missions for at least the next two year. During this time you will be trained by Kakashi. You three are the future of Konoha, do not let me down." Naruto was jumping up and down with barely contained joy. Sakura was completely shocked, why would they choose her of all people? Sasuke had a small grin on his face. This was finally his chance to surpass Itachi, and make his father proud. "Tommorow you will meet Kakashi at training ground 7 to begin your training. You three are now dismissed however I have to talk to Kakashi."

The two of the three new genin happily walked out of the Hokage's office while Sakura walked in shock.

"Hokage-sama what is the meaning of this? I never signed up to be a sensei, and to 3 six year old brats no less."

"I know Kakashi but you are the best man for this job. They are the best of the next generation and also I thought you might like this job. The girl is Haruno Sakura and has chakra control on par with most chuunin's" The Hokage smiled at Kakashi's raised eyebrow. "The black haired boy is the brother of Uchiha Itachi and has already mastered the **Gokaykyuu **jutsu." The Hokage knew he had the Jounin's interest, now to lay the icing on the cake. The Hokage mentally prepared for the outburst soon to come "and the last one is the jailor of the kyuubi no kitsune, and also the son of Uzumaki Kushina, …" The Hokage inwardly gulped at this last name "and Namikaze Minato."

Kakashi gasped at the last name then suddenly exploded with chakra "NO THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE!! THEY DIDN'T HAVE A CHILD!"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but if I had you would have wanted to raise the child, and you were too young at the time."

A multitude of emotions ran through Kakashi's mind finally he just whispered "That is no excuse Hokage-sama" He then abruptly left the office via shunshin.

The Hokage just sighed, but he was happy, Konoha now had a bright future. He knew Kakashi would train the children well, even if at first just to honor his dead sensei.

AN: I will try to increase the length of chapters as the story goes on. Next chapter is training. In this story Itachi kills the clan when Sasuke is age 8, also Sakura is not a fan girl in this story because she didn't have enough time for it to grow until she was pulled out of the academy. Please read and review and tell me what I can do better please.


	2. Training Begins

Team 7

Chapter two: Training

_At training ground seven, six in the morning._

"Damn why does sensei want us up so early? No one is even up yet." Naruto said sleepily while rubbing his eyes.

"Actually my whole clan is up by this time" Sasuke said.

"Well I don't need your sass Mr. ... AHHH its to early to even think of insults!: Naruto replied muttering about stupid sensei's and what not.

After a few minutes of silence Sakura decided to ask the question that was on everyone's mind "Um… guys why do you think we were chosen to graduate early? I mean Ino is a lot stronger than me and she is from a big clan."

"Easy, because we are the best!" Naruto replied.

"You are not the best yet but I intend to turn you three into the best" A voice replied from behind the three genin. "I am glad everyone is on time. Now we will introduce ourselves, how about you pinky"

Sakura seemed to shrink into herself when he called on her and even more when she heard what he called her by. "Um… ok Sensei my name is Haruno Sakura I like nice people, I hate bullies and people who like to pick on others because of something they can't control, also my dream is to become a useful part of this team"

Kakashi nodded, he didn't really expect a six year old to go that in depth but she wasn't the smartest of her age group for nothing. "ok Uchiha your turn."

Sasuke nodded "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I like learning new fire jutsu's, I dislike when people compare me to my brother. My dream is to surpass my brother and have my father acknowledge me, as Sasuke, not Itachi's little brother.

Kakashi nodded again, impresses by the ideals of these two. He turned to the Yondaime's son, he almost slapped himself that he didn't realize the resemblance at first. "And blondie your turn."

"Ok my name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like learning about the Hokage's, and ramen. I dislike the three minutes it takes to cook ramen and my dream is to become the Hokage!" Naruto shouted the last part.

"Ok I am Hatake Kakashi, anything else you need to know about me you will know when you need to." Kakashi said with and eye smile. "Ok to start run 15 laps around this training area. Tell me when your done."

"Hey sensei I thought we were going to be learning cool jutsu's now running around!" Naruto shouted.

"To perform a jutsu you need stamina and strength, also you need speed to be able to catch your opponent, you Naruto need speed and strength, Sasuke needs stamina and strength, and Sakura needs all three. Running those laps will help you with those three! Now get going!" Kakashi replied. Naruto grunted and started running.

Kakashi went over to a nearby tree and leaned against it reading his little orange book.

Naruto finished first he went up to Kakashi, barely winded, and announced he was done. "Ok Naruto go run another 25 laps" Naruto began grumbling and was about to shout when he decided to just get it over with.

An hour later Kakashi was finally satisfied with their running. Sakura had stopped running after 15 laps while Sasuke did 30 laps and Naruto did 75 laps. "Ok every morning you will come here at six and run however many laps you ran today, but adding five each day. Remember you only have one hour to complete it so as the days go on you will have to increase your speed. I will then show up at seven and help you with this next exercise. It is a chakra control exercise called tree climbing." Kakashi then demonstrated by climbing up a tree. The three new genin were stunned by this and were eager to try it. "This technique is a genin level chakra control exercise with this you will be able to stick to almost any natural surface." Kakashi then threw a kunai infront of each one. "Mark your progress, now get to it." Kakashi then went back to reading his book, giggling every so often. After a couple of minutes he heard a shout from way up.

"Kakashi-sensei I did it! I was able to climb the tree. I don't think I can get down though I'm to tired." Sakura said from on top of one of the smaller trees.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, he didn't know it was possible to complete the exercise that fast. "Good job Sakura, I'll come get you, your control is great, however your chakra reserves are very small." Kakashi then took out a soldier pill and handed her one. "Take this it will replenish your chakra however only take one a day or you could die. After you deplete your chakra reserves again rest a bit then continue to run up and down the tree."

Kakashi then looked at his other boys, they weren't doing very well. Sasuke was able to only get fifteen steps up and Naruto only eight. He was going to give them a tip but he stopped himself saying that he will let them ask Sakura.

Two hours later Naruto was only able to get eight more paces up and Sasuke 10 more paces.

"Hey Naruto do you think we should ask Sakura how she did it, she probably knows the technique." Sasuke asked.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea Sasuke, lets go ask her." Naruto said in between breaths.

Kakashi smiled at his two students glad that they were developing a sense of teamwork.

"Hey Sakura how did you do this?" Naruto asked "we can't seem to figure it out."

Sakura felt a little rise in confidence that she could help the two boys. "Just push chakra out of your foot to make a thin coating under your foot that can stick to the tree. To much chakra and it will push you off however to little and it won't be sticky enough so you will slip off."

"Cool thanks Sakura" Naruto and Sasuke replied.

One hour later Sasuke was able to get 3/4ths of the way up the tree with Naruto just behind him. Kakashi had left thirty minutes earlier and had just returned caring two paper bags. Kakashi smiled under his mask at his two students progress and could see Sakura running up and down the tree. _They truly must be prodigies_, he thought.

"Hey guys I brought lunch, some delicious Anbu rations." Kakashi said smiling.

He set down some ramen soup. "This was cooked by the Anbu cook himself, made to be the most delicious and nutritious ramen you will ever have Naruto!"

"What's in the other bag sensei?" Naruto asked curiously.

"These are scrolls that have food stored in them. You will be eating from these during breakfast and dinner. There are many different meals made to be the most delicious and healthiest food you will ever eat. I will give them to you after today's training."

Kakashi then passed out the ramen and handed them chopstick's, Naruto dove in and was done in less than thirty seconds. The others just stared at him.

"Why are you guys staring? Do I have something on my face?" Naruto said why frantically wiping his face.

"Kakashi-sensei what am I supposed to tell my mother when she calls us down for dinner? The uchihas are very structured so I can't just eat by myself" Sasuke said.

"Don't worry about that Sasuke your are going to be with the team through dinner." Kakashi said offhandedly.

"Ano what? That is over twelve hours of just being here!" Sakura said

"Don't worry you will get used to it" Kakashi said with and eyesmile.

"Hey Sasuke how are the Uchiha's? I always wondered what living in a clan would be like!" Naruto asked.

"It sometimes feels more structured than school, but everybody is very nice… well except for my father. He expects me to be just as good if better than my brother but I can't. I practice my jutsu's but somehow he just seems worlds farther ahead." Sasuke said with his head down.

"Hey don't worry Sasuke, we are going to be the best. Now that your are on this team your gonna surpass him in no time!" Naruto said.

"Yea, Sasuke don't worry! We are going to all help each other!" Sakura said.

Sasuke looked up at his two new friends and smiled. "Thanks guys."

Kakashi smiled at his team, perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all. "Ok guys lunch time is over, now we need to get back to training. Does anyone know how to do the bunshin no jutsu" Kakashi asked. All of them shook their head. "Ok good it is useless anyways. Kakashi then made a shadow clone. "Sasuke and Sakura my clone will teach you a jutsu while I teach Naruto one." They nodded and went to the other side of the training field with the clone.

_With Sasuke and Sakura_

"Ok I am going to teach you the earth clone jutsu. You can use this almost anywhere and it is better than the bunshin taught at the academy because it can actually fight." Kakashi's clone then went through the handseals slowly so that they could see it. "Now the trick is to call out the chakra with the handseals and yelling the name, also since you are a beginner of earth jutsu's stomp your right foot on the ground as you release the chakra to direct it to the earth easier." The shadow clone then went through the handseals and said "_**Earth Clone no jutsu**_" He then stomped on the ground and two other Kakashi's rose up. They then punched each other and dispelled. "Ok guys practice it for the next couple of hours."

_With Naruto_

"Ok Naruto I am going to teach you the shadow clone jutsu. This jutsu creates and exact copy of the user. The shadow clone also has chakra running through it so it can use jutsu's. The main strength of the shadow clone technique however is that you get the memories and experience of the clone when it is dispelled, so you can use it to train very quickly. However each clone requires a lot of chakra so this training technique can only really be used by you. Practice it for a couple of hours then you guys will start chakra control again. Kakashi said before jumping into a tree to read his book."

_Two hours later_

"Ok guys enough jutsu practice time for some more tree climbing" Kakashi said with his eye in a U. "But first show me how far you got with your jutsu's, Sakura first the Sasuke then Naruto."

Sakura stepped forward and went through some hand seals slowly because she had never done hand seals before and cried out "_**Earth Clone no jutsu**_" She stomped he foot on the ground and after a spike of chakra a figure began to rise out of the ground, slowly. It got came up to its knees then fell down into dust. Sakura was panting and looked disappointed.

"Don't worry Sakura, you just need more chakra and practice with the jutsu and you will have it down. Give it a week and you will be able to make it no problem. Sasuke your turn."

Sasuke stepped forward and went through the hand seals a lot faster than Sakura and yelled "_**Earth Clone no jutsu**_" when he stomped the ground a clone came out of the ground about a foot taller than Sasuke missing one arm and the color of mud. Sasuke then took the kunai Kakashi had given him and stabbed his failed attempt dispelling it.

"Sasuke it seems you put to much chakra into the jutsu, and not enough precision. With more chakra control and practice you should be able to get it in a day or two."

Naruto came up next putting his fingers in a cross shaped seal he yelled "_**shadow clone no jutsu**_"__Ten Naruto's popped into existence all perfect replicas of him.

"Good job Naruto!" Sakura said amazed that Naruto had been able to create a clone.

"Yeah that was really good" Sasuke said.

"Hehe thanks guys" Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

Kakashi raised a brow, _Hmn interesting, I thought it would take him a week at least to make one. _Very good guys, we still have a long way to go but you guys surpassed what I expected you to be capable of in every aspect. Now time to do some more tree climbing. Naruto have your clones also climb the tree to help you."

"Ok sensei."

The three genin and ten clones ran up the tree for two more hours and by the time Naruto and Sasuke were able to do it without much of a thought, and Sakura felt her reserves hit near zero.

"I will begin teaching you tijutsu now, for the first couple of weeks we will go threw basic kata until I can decided which style I will want for you to learn. I probably wont be teaching you this portion either, my friend the local tijutsu expert will. Today we will do more physical conditioning to help you withstand blows and keep up with the eccentric Maito Gai"

For the rest of the day the genin did sit ups pushups, and ran around the training area again, while Naruto's clones practiced chakra control.

The genin ate dinner in the clearing and said their goodbyes for the night. "Sakura can I speak to you please?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes sensei," Sakura was scared she was starting to think that Kakashi wanted her to go back to the academy because she lagged behind in the jutsu and physical training part.

Sensing her apprehension Kakashi decided to disarm the situation before she start crying. "You have been doing very well today it is just that I don't think Ninjutsu is your strong suit. I think you would be a much better medic and genjutsu user. I know some friends who will teach you about each art later if you decide that is what you want to do."

"Of course sensei! I would love to become a medic like the legendary Tsuande! And genjutsu will help the team dynamic even more!" Sakura said overjoyed.

"Great then in a few weeks you will start learning from them I will still be your sensei and we will still meet."

"Ok cool, thanks sensei" Sakura said as she walked home with a skip in her step.

AN: The training arc will go about one or two more chapters then the time skip,

There will not be many pairings until the second time skip because they are simply to young anyways please read and review. :)


	3. Training Continues

Chapter 3- Training part two

Chapter 3- Training part two

Disclaimer – I still don't own Naruto.

AN: I hope you guys like this chapter, You finally get to see the sharingan eyes so enjoy!

It was the end of the first week of training, Naruto had mastered the shadow clone jutsu, he also learned the Kage shuriken technique. Sasuke had mastered the earth clone technique and learned the fireball technique. Sakura was had not mastered the earth clone jutsu however she could perform it at a level that most genin can. She also learned two genjutsu from Kakashi. One was the hell viewing technique and also the time lapse technique (it makes the victim see things in slow motion, and eventually they would get so far behind in time that the genjutsu user could 'attack from the future')

Their physical training was coming along superbly, Sakura had increased her reserves by five times, unfortunately it was still far below genin level. Sasuke had increased his chakra levels also, not nearly as drastically as Sakura but by a sizable amount. Naruto had increased his reserves by a lot through the combined use of shadow clone training, using his chakra for other things and the fox. His reserves were sitting at high chuunin level.

Their chakra control was all chuunin level, except Sakura who had high anbu near Kage level control. They had mastered tree climbing and were still learning water walking.

By this time Kakashi had founds roles for all of his members, Sasuke would be the speed tijutsu user and for the first year or so use only low level jutsu's, Naruto would be power tijutsu and high level ninjutsu, Sakura would be genjutsu support and medicinal support.

Naruto was the first to the training ground and started his laps already, he had moved on to one hundred and thirty laps. Sasuke soon joined him. He would be running eighty laps today. Sakura jumped down from a tree and started to run her thirty laps.  
She was a little bit behind schedule.

_One hour later._

"Good morning team, we are going to add something new today. Before we start chakra control we will spar. First Sasuke against Sakura then Naruto will face the winner.

After that Naruto will face the loser of the first match."

"YES! Finally I can use my new jutsus in combat situations!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura and Sasuke then went into the center of the training ground. "Begin!" Kakashi said then jumped into a tree.

"Don't go easy on me Sasuke." Sakura said with a little bit more confidence than she had in the first week.

"I don't intend to Sakura" Sasuke said with a grin. He then charged her using his superior speed to get an advantage. He went through hand seals in the middle of his stride and yelled "_**Fireball no jutsu**_" and blew a small fireball at Sakura. The fireball was to fast to dodge so Sakura tried to protect her face.

Sasuke looked worried that he might have hurt Sakura with his fire jutsu, He ran over to were she should be and saw Sakura lying on the ground most of the skin on her face was charred. Her arms also were severly burnt, then she screamed. "No no no! The jutsu wasn't supposed to do that much damage! It was just to distract her!" Sasuke cried.

Kakashi then jumped down from his tree, "Sasuke you are worthless! You are no longer on the team, I have no need for someone who can't even master a D-rank jutsu! I'll see to it that you are forever taken off the ninja roster."

Naruto then came into the clearing "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU BASTARD!" Naruto was about to punch him when Kakashi held him back. "Don't waste your time on this trash, Naruto." They walked away with Kakashi cradling the screaming Sakura.

Sasuke then felt something punch him, then a kick onto his back. He spat on the floor. Looking around he couldn't see anyone. Then he realized, he was caught in an illusion. Raising his hand into the ram seal he yelled "Kai!"

Things around him began to faze out until he saw Kakashi back on the tree and Naruto watching the match in with rapt attention. Sakura then charged at him from the front. He was about to raise his guard when he felt a sweep kick come from thin air connect with his shins. He cried out in pain as he hit the ground. He saw Sakura get into position to deliver a sweep kick when he suddenly felt cold steel against his neck.

Everything around him seemed to faze out until he saw Sakura standing infront of him with a kunai to his throat. "You lose Sasuke"

Sasuke sighed. The whole match he was caught in a genjutsu. "Good job Sakura, but I didn't know you could lay a genjutsu on top of another." Sasuke said truly amazed at the skill Sakura possessed.

"You can, it takes jounin level skill to do it, but when you look into your opponents eyes it becomes much easier. Almost low chuunin level." Sakura said with a smile. "I caught you when I said don't go easy on me, with the Time Lapse jutsu. So I was long gone from that spot before you even said anything."

"Good job Sakura," Kakashi said as he jumped down from the tree. "Are you ready to face Naruto?"

"Can I get a few minutes for my chakra please sensei? I used up more than half during that fight."

"Ok you will start in fifteen minutes" Kakashi said. "Don't worry Sasuke that is usually what happens to people who have not been inside a genjutsu before. Next time you will realize it sooner so you will be able to easily counter act it. Also Sakura keep working on them because the better you get the harder it is to detect."

Sakura and Naruto then walked into the center of the training ground "Begin" Kakashi said, he then jumped out of the way.

By the time he was in the tree there were 5 Naruto's they then attacked Sakura. "_**Earth Clone no Jutsu!**_" Sakura said, as she stomped the ground and two Sakuras rose out of the ground on each side of her. Three Naruto's engaged in Tijutsu while the other two began throwing kunai and shuriken at Sakura and her clones.

Sakura and her clones were able to dodge the attacks but they didn't have the coordination that Naruto and his clones had and soon one of them fell. Naruto noticed that they took a couple good hits to dispel unlike his shadow clones that would dispel after being hit only once.

The five Naruto's then jumped back and circled Sakura and her clone. "_**Uzumaki Naruto Steel Typhoon**_" The Naruto's shouted as they threw their shuriken, the shuriken then multiplied into many copies, the shuriken hit home and dispelled the earth clone and giving Sakura some minor cuts.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at how much control Naruto just displayed. All of the copies were blunted while the originals were thrown only to graze Sakura.

"Good job Naruto, now you will face Sasuke then we will resume training."

"Lets roll Naruto!" Sasuke said with a big grin on his face, he was ready to win, and show the team that he isn't the weakest. He took out a kunai and charged Naruto.

Naruto blocked the strike with his own kunai, his clones began to send shurikens at Sasuke forcing him to jump back. "_**Fire style- Grand Fireball jutsu**_" Sasuke said pointing at the clones and incinerating them. He then charged Naruto each of them threw their kunai at each other. Sasuke's never went further than two feet. Naruto was suddenly right in his face. He had done Kawairimi with Sasuke's kunai. Naruto then landed a fist in Sasuke's stomach before he was hit in the back with the kunai. Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura all gasped at the measures the blond had taken to land a punch.

Naruto then dispersed into a cloud of smoke. "But when?" Sasuke said surprised. He didn't know when his teammate had switched with his clone.

"Before even my battle with Sakura," Naruto said as he placed a kunai to Sasuke's temple.

"Good job Naruto and Sasuke, that was a very fast paced battle." Kakashi said with an eye smile. He couldn't believe Naruto had thought of such a successful plan in the short time given to him.

Sasuke was stunned. His two teammates had proven that he was the weakest. Sakura always completed the chakra control exercises first, Naruto ran more laps and he learned his ninjutsu a lot faster. There was nothing that Sasuke was good at. He was always second or third in the exercises.

He looked to the ground and clenched his fists, he was not keeping up with his two teammates. In the beginning he would have definitely won in a spar. But after just a week his two teammates had defeated him without even getting hit. He walked over to his tree and barely even listened as Kakashi told them that they were building their chakra reserves now by doing this exercise, and that they should practice doing jutsus while running up and down the tree.

Sasuke looked up at his tree and began running up it before he felt his footing slip. He was falling towards the ground and couldn't understand what was happening. He was about to hit the ground when a gray blur intercepted him. "Sasuke what is wrong? This shouldn't require much concentration for you anymore? What's on your mind?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke could see his two teammates looking down at him from their trees. He let a tear slip from his eye and said "I am useless to this team, I can't do anything better than my two teammates and I can't even hit one in a spar." By the time he was finished tears were streaming down his face.

"Sasuke you aren't useless to the team, you know more jutsu's than any of us and are better than any of us at tijutsu, also we both just caught you by surprise in our spars don't worry about it." Naruto said to comfort his teammate.

"Yeah Sasuke you are plenty strong, you just got unlucky today" Sakura supplied.

Sasuke seemed to perk up at this, "Thanks guys," sniff "I really needed that and sorry I was brooding" he said with a smile on his face.

_One month later. _

Kakashi was very proud with his student's progress. They had all learned so much over the course of the first month. He knew they could beat any gennin team in konoha at the moment. He had also found tijutsu styles for his students. Naruto would learn the Goken, while Sasuke learned the Uchiha's watchful raven style, Sakura would learn the style of the med-nin. Goken would help Naruto develop speed and power while the Watchful Raven, would really start to kick in once sasuke obtained the sharingan, the style was unique to the Uchiha clan because it could only be mastered with the sharingan. Sakura's style concentrated on poking pressure points, and powerful kicks, the syle was also very evasive, allowing her to bide her time until she had an opening to a devastating pressure point.

Over the month the three had really grown into a great team, they had mastered only a few jutsus between them but they could use them to the effect that most chuunin's would have.

Kakashi had found two teachers for Sakura, a chuunin Yuushi Kurenai for genjutsu and Akiko to learn how to become a med-nin.

Kakashi however was sad because he wasn't able to teach Sakura or Naruto any taijutsu forms besides the basic kata. Sasuke had already been learning his taijutsu forms before they even became a team. However he believed his team would do well in the upcoming tournament. If anything it will offer them experience.

Kakashi showed up at 7 in the morning, like usual however for the first time in their month together their daily training would be interrupted. "Hello guys sorry for telling you about this on short notice, but I have nominated you for the…" He paused for dramatic effect, before Naruto shouted.

"Chuunin Exams? KAKASHI-SENEI I KNEW YOU BELIEVED IN US" Naruto then ran up to his sensei to hug him, while Kakashi fended him off with one arm.

"No you are still too green for the chuunin exams. You are going to participate in the annual Ninja of the Future tournament. Winning it does nothing but bring better paying missions and prestige to your team. Also there is a 10 thousand dollar cash prize each person of the winning team." Kakashi could see dollar signs in Naruto's eyes and wondered if it was some new kind of bloodline. "You will face genin from Konoha only and killing is not allowed so don't worry about losing a teammate. Anyways here is your team number so show up at konoha stadium tomorrow at 10:00 am. Take today to rest so that you are fresh for the test." Kakashi then disappeared into a puff of smoke.

_The next day at 10:00_

"WELCOME EVERYONE AND WELCOME TO KONOHA'S ANNUAL NINJA OF THE FUTURE TOURNAMEN! YOU WILL FIND ONLY THE BEST OF THE BEST AT THIS TOURNAMENT, WE HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY THE TOURNAMENT." The announcer said into his megaphone. The crowd then erupted into applause. "FOR OUR FIRST MATCH YOU WILL WITNESS THE YOUNGEST GENIN TEAM KONOHA HAS **EVER** HAD, VERSUS THE RECENTLY GRADUATED TEAM CONSISTING OF HYUUGA HIRO, NASASHI HIROMOKO AND THE YOUNG AND BEAUTIFUL AMI KIROTAMU." The roar of the audience then died down as they saw three six year olds walk down into the arena. Three thirteen year olds burst into laughter at who their opponents would be, well all except the Hyuuga (we know how they can be). "LET THE MATCHES BEGIN!" the announcer said.

Team 7 jumped to the back wall, Naruto then performed twelve shadow clones while sasuke and sakura created six earth clones each. "Stupid children this is not the time to play hide and seek, I don't know how you entered this tournament but you will go no further" The hyuuga said, he then turned to his teammates "Guys let me handle these nuisances"

Without activating the byakuugan the hyuuga charged. He was met with and earth clone from both Sakura and Sasuke. They attempted to engage the Hyuuga in taijutsu but they were quickly dispelled with two quick jabs of chakra.

Hiro felt a rush of air and turned around to see Naruto sending a punch his way. He easily dodged the punch and sent a pulse of chakra into the clones head. What he didn't expect was for the clone to explode with the force of three explosive tags. His hand was burnt and would be useless until he got medical attention he was sent across the arena tumbling against the ground without grace, when he finally stopped rolling he was knocked out.

"One down," Naruto said.

"Your gonna pay for the brat" Nasashi said before starting a series of hand seals "_**Pheonix fire jutsu**_" he said before spitting out many fire balls, Ami then threw kunai's and shurikens in the shadow of the flames.

Sasuke ran through multiple seals before slamming the ground with his hands. _**"Earth wall" **_Sasuke yelled before an earth wall twelve feet tall and two feet thick shot out of the ground. The fireballs hit the earth scorching it but not making it through. The kunai's bounced off the stone surface.

Nasashi looked up to see Naruto's clones charging him he was about to do another phoenix fire to disperse them but suddenly he was hit in the stomach by an invisible force, he was then beat to the ground by what he could only comprehend has a gang beating. Ami couldn't understand why her teammate suddenly fell to the ground with a lot of bruises.

When she turned to the charging clones they weren't charging anymore but she could feel three kunais at her spine, temple and neck. "WITH A SURPRISE UPSET TEAM SEVEN IS ABLE TO DEAFEAT TEAM THREE." The announcer shouted into his megaphone. The crowd was stunned, they had been quiet ever since the hyuuga was knocked out.

Kakashi looked on from the stands proud of his team, he didn't expect them to make it out of the first round. They had gotten lucky however, after their victory a team would not underestimate them again. However he still couldn't believe their level of teamwork they just showed.

"ROUND TWO WILL NOW COMMENCE. TEAM SEVEN WILL NOW FACE THE MIGHTY PROWESS OF WHAT MANY CONSIDER KONOHA'S BEST GENIN SQUAD AT THIS TIME, UCHIHA DAICHI, HIDEO GORO, AND IZANAGI MAYUMI. LET THE BEAT DOWN **BEGIN!!"**

Naruto created five clones having them drop back as he and Sasuke charged the other team. Sakura and the clones began throwing kunai and shuriken to try to separate the members so that Naruto and Sasuke could take them down one by one.

They were successful in separating Daichi, Naruto and Sasuke began to attack him Sasuke sweeped for his legs, Daichi easily jumped over his legs and blocked Naruto's side kick. "Useless, your teamwork may overwhelm a common genin, but I am far superior," Daichi said. He then went through impossibly fast hand seals "_**Grand fireball jutsu"**_ Daichi yelled as he incinerated Sasuke and Naruto.

He wasn't surprised when he didn't see their burning remains. He however did not anticipate for Naruto to grab him by his ankles and pull him into the ground. Sasuke then presented a kunai to the trapped genin's neck "Give up," Sasuke said.

"No how about you give up" Daichi said from behind Sasuke, he held a kunai to his spine. The Daichi in the ground crumbled into dust.

"You copied our jutsu from last round with your sharingan!" Sasuke said in surprise.

"Yes I did" Daichi said.

"Well then you should have know I was a clone," Sasuke said before blowing up. Daichi had enough time to brace himself and was only singed a little bit by the explosion, however the wind was knocked out of him and he thought he bruised a rib.

"Damnit, time to get serious, guys back me up" Daichi said and revealed his sharingan. Goro and Mayumi easily evaded the thrown kunai and where able to make it to Daichi. Sasuke and Naruto ran back to Sakura and the clones.

"Ok time for plan C" Naruto whispered with a grin to Sasuke and Sakura. They both nodded.

"Ok NOW SAKURA" Sasuke shouted as he flanked his oppopnents. Naruto flanked them from the other side. "**Genjutsu false viewing technique**"

"Stupid girl, genjutsu doesn't work against the sharingan" Daichi said before dispelling the technique. However the few seconds he wasted was all that Sasuke and Naruto needed. When Daichi and his team looked around they were surrounded by Naruto clones there were even some in the air.

Each Naruto had completed his hand seals "_**Team Seven Dome of Fire!**_" All of the clones launched the "_**Great breakthrough jutsu**_" Sasuke launched the biggest and strongest katon jutsu he knew, igniting the area the clones surrounded.

After about twenty seconds of feeding the jutsu the clones popped out of existence. Naruto and Sasuke fell to ground panting. They were disappointed to see they hadn't defeated the team. Goro was holding a water jutsu around his team. Daichi walked out of the water barrier. "Stupid! Using all your chakra in one attack, that didn't even work. If you don't give up now I will make sure that you are out of commission for months!" Daichi threatened.

"Why you good for nothing…" Naruto started getting up but fell right on his face. He was exhausted.

"It's alright Naruto we are beat. I just hope we made Kakashi-sensei proud."

"As a matter of fact you did, but I still need to train you guys more, in a couple of years this tournament will be childs play." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Can we at least get a day off to rest?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure, your rest day starts right now, see you tomorrow at the usual time" Kakashi said then poofed into smoke.

"Bastard," Naruto muttered into the ground.

AN: Thanks for the reviews guys you motivated me to get this out as soon as possible. Tell me what you think of the fight scenes and which ones you like the best. It will help a lot throughout the story. Next chapter is the two year time skip. I think we all know what going to happen cry.

Please read and review, THIS IS MY FUEL!!

Just as a side note, so far this chapter is about 90 as big as chapter one and two combined!!


End file.
